petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
Tymerio
'Tymerio '''was a Master of an ancient organization, the Shadow Men, which was destroying cities throughout the history of Maxwell. He rose from a regular Shadow Man to the rank of the Master. In 2012, he arrived to Petronas to destroy it with his army. However, he was stopped and killed by the Coherents before he could commit such an act. Biography Throughout history Tymerio was at first a Shadow Man, and later, a General of the organization. His Master was Murencio. Tymerio was very old, and he was destroying cities for centuries. He participated in the death of Jure Potrbuš. When Tymerio first joined the clan, he had a rank of "the 1st Shadow Man", and his General was Murencio. Tymerio later became a General. Attack on Petronas City In late March 2012, first Shadow Man was sent to Petronas City, which was the first big city in the world. After some time, more Shadow Men were sent, but mayor Helliar ignored their messages. ''Is There a Nice Place to Rest? One day, soon after mayor of Petronas, Helliar, who faked his death, returned to his city, Tymerio appeared in front of ambassador of Thrathira, Wololo, and told him to tell Helliar to destroy the city. Wololo was confused, and Tymerio promised to introduce himself the next time. Tymerio then teleported himself to Murencio, and Murencio told him that soon, they will attack Petronas City, since people of Petronas won't listen to them, and won't destroy their city. ''Fall of Coherents'' In June 2012, Tymerio appeared once again in the city, and DEP Agency heard about him. Soon, one night, Tymerio was caught, and put in a special glass chamber. Tymerio was visited by DEP Agency Leader, and he just laughed. The leader of the agency didn't think Tymerio could escape, but Tymerio did escape. Tymerio then returned to his base, where he talked to Master Murencio, who then told Tymerio that the great Leader died. Tymerio was surprised, and realised he would take Murencio's position now, and he'll become the Master, since Murencio would become the Leader. However, attack on Petronas City had to wait, since the rite for the new Leader takes a lot of time. ''World of Peace'' After he finally became the Master, Tymerio was ready to destroy Petronas City. He and his close servants made a portal that would open in a few days near Petronas, only for Tymerio's Shadow Men army to arrive. Tymerio promised he will return the peace to the world, and that he will kill everyone in the city. ''The Coherents X'' DEP Agency once again spotted Tymerio in Petronas, and wanted to assemble the gypsy team that stopped Patrik Von Dolph from summoning The Great Goronoth back in March 2011, only for team to find and fight Tymerio. One day, while Helliar was going to the meeting, Tymerio appeared in front of him, and attacked him, since Helliar didn't destroy the city before. Soon, Helliar's close friends appeared, and Tymerio talked to them, but soon disappeared. He then appeared in his base, and was ready to destroy the city and return the peace to the world. Soon, Tymerio appeared in front od DEP Agency's leader, who told him about the team that would stop him, The Coherents. After hearing the names of the people from the team, Tymerio disappeared, and was ready to kill these people. With magical dust, Tymerio tracked and appeared in front of James Robinson, who was looking for Tymerio, and was going to the top of The Campanile. Tymerio talked to James, and the two insulted each other, but James jumped from a high place while holding Tymerio, only to kill Tymerio. However, Tymerio disappeared in the last second, and saved himself. He was impressed by Robinson's fighting skills. ready to fight Tymerio.]]Not to waste his magical dust on only one member of the team, Tymerio went after Dan Timbly, but accidentally thought Božidar Vilušić, who just talked to Dan, was actually the member. He attacked Vilušić, and thought he hurt him badly, or even killed him. Soon, Tymerio teleported to Vlado Krklec, and told him that he hurt Timbly. Krklec became mad, and used his power of Rentos, and fought with Tymerio. Tymerio was impressed with Krklec's fighting skills, so he disappeared. He then appeared in front of Santa Claus Bifsi II, and Bifsi attacked him with his magical Claus Wand. Tymerio then disappeared once again, and soon appeared in Tomislav Jantol's house. He attacked Tomislav, and hurt him. After he came back to his portal, he realised he was out of magical dust. Soon, Tymerio was happy, because only one hour had to pass in order to the portal to activate. During that time, Santa Claus Bifsi II got his magical Claus Machine, and used it to slow down time for everyone else except him. During that time, he searched Petronas City for the portal, and finally found it. He also saw Tymerio, but couldn't hurt him. Santa then destroyed the portal, and Tymerio didn't know anything about it. After half an hour, The Coherents, along with Santa Claus, appeared. Tymerio had to explain everything to them - how clan made to destroy cities works, how he was the first Shadow Man, how Murencio is the leader. After Santa explained to Tymerio that the portal doesn't work, The Coherents defeated and fought Tymerio. Dying Tymerio then used his ultimate power - he transported one of The Coherents, James Robinson, to the ultimate darkness. Tymerio then disappeared along with James, into the oblivion. Appearances *''Is There a Nice Place to Rest?'' *''Fall of Coherents'' *''World of Peace'' *''The Coherents X - Part 1'' *''The Coherents X - Part 2'' *''The Coherents X - Part 3'' Gallery Tymerio General.png|Young Tymerio. 2012-10-15_21.51.35.png|Tymerio before his death. Category:The Coherents enemies Category:Villains Category:Dead Characters Category:Superhumans